


Harry Potter: The Brother Of

by alltheuntold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Older Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheuntold/pseuds/alltheuntold
Summary: AU. Harry Potter is the older brother of the Bow-Who-Lived, Danny Potter. Harry Potter has long since graduated and traveled abroad but is dragged from his comfortable home and life, and into a war zone. Smart!Harry Potter, no bashing, no power wank.





	1. Chapter 1

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

The clock droned on, but Harry’s attention was fixated on one thing only.

His task was a simple one, in theory at least. All he needed to do was send some information two feet away. Simple.

Unfortunately, it was a task whose success had been eluding him for years.

In reality, Harry was attempting to make magical Wi-Fi. It was the science of sending information, by magical means.

Technically, it had been accomplished long ago, in a variety of ways. Patronus Charm, Protean Charm, even his father’s old map. All methods of sending and receiving information.

Unfortunately for Harry, they were all severely limited and ultimately dead ends – research-wise.

Magic liked to be contrary, for the sake of being contrary. Which meant that trying to create a new type of magic, and a standardized one at that, meant it became near impossible.

Still, that was no reason to quit. Just the next challenge.

Finally, the device before him gave a small beep that echoed in the laboratory.

Harry quickly accessed the computer in front of him and looked through the data. Unfortunately, it was all jumbled still, but the results of the latest experiment indicated that it merely needed to be refined – instead of scrapped – which was a cause for celebration.

The computer itself was no ordinary computer. Harry had built a computer powered solely by magic. Everything from processing to storage was magically powered. It had taken years, but the end result was an incredibly powerful computer. Using a specialized granite concrete mix to form the basis, it allowed the processing and transmission of magical information. It wasn’t as rugged or lightweight as a non-magical equivalent, but it was only the first model.

As with anything this large, problems continued to pop up into existence. Luckily, most had been solved.

The biggest issue, however, was the lack of internet or even basic connectivity. Random electronic interference meant that it was incompatible with the non-magical internet, which meant that – for now – connectivity had to be through magical means. That left quite a few options, but none good. For example, a Protean Charm could be modified to work on a single connection-to-connection basis easily enough. It would be the equivalent of using a USB drive to transfer data. On a larger scale, however, it became unmanageable and did not allow for new connections to be added to the ‘network’.

That meant an entirely new school of magic needed to be created in order to process and transfer this information, and not just via wire – but wireless. The information via wired was completed, but it would not help for mass production or adoption of the community. Running internet cables, like the non-magical do, would be too expensive to lay and maintain for wizards. That meant that wireless needed to be created before magical computing became a viable thing.

Alas, the latest experiment was not entirely successful, but it _was_ progress. And progress was good.

A loud alarm rang throughout the room.

“What now?” Harry grumbled.

Pulling up the alert on his laptop, he saw that it was a proximity alert. It was something he had set up to alert him if anyone magical was approaching his house. A sort of advanced doorbell.

Lauren was still at work at this time of day, and no one else was supposed to be coming.

Harry exited his lab and walked up the stairs to his house proper while wondering who might be visiting.

Harry tidied up his appearance in the hallway mirror while he waited for his mysterious visitor to arrive. Since none of the malicious intent wards triggered, he wasn’t overly worried about the visitor. He was, however, worried about what Lauren might say about answering the door looking so disheveled. Lauren had long since drilled it into his brain, that appearances matter.

That, and that whole mad scientist look wasn’t a good look.

A quick shaving charm, a quick face wash, and a comb through the hair would serve his purposes.

When there was finally a knock at the door, Harry went to open it and greet the visitor with a smile.

The sight of the visitors, however, shocked Harry. He had not seen them in years.

“Ah. Hello, Mum. Dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at his parents from across the kitchen table, awkwardly.

Lily had a reassuring smile on her face while she sipped a cup of tea, while James fidgeted in his seat.

Lily started the conversation. “You have a lovely house, Harry. Why did you decide to live here?”

Harry shrugged. “I like the area. The lack of people and wide-open spaces is nice.”

“It must be hard to host people for visits though. What made you choose Canada specifically?”

“I came across the Yukon in my travels and really fell in love with it. The scenery is beautiful, especially once you get a view from up high. Plus, obtaining a Canadian citizenship is kind of a backdoor into America.”

“Oh?” Enquired James.

“Well, MACUSA is really strict about a lot of things and I didn’t really like that, but I needed access to America. But, the way America and Canada grew as countries, they have a lot of interdependence, even though they are still separate. Being a Canadian lets me avoid a lot of MACUSA’s stricter and onerous policies.”

The conversation petered out again, as they all stared into their cups.

Harry cleared his throat, and asked, “So, what brings you out here? Normally we just send letters.”

James and Lily glanced at each other, exchanging a heavy, guarded look. James said, “Voldemort is back, Harry.”

Harry sat dumbfounded. “What? What are you talking about?”

“There was some ritual, I don’t know the details, but –“

“No!” Harry interrupted. “Not like that. I mean, you’ve always told me he was dead. That Danny killed him as a baby. But you look like you expected this! Like it was inevitable.”

“We’ve had suspicions.” James hedged.

Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Lily clarified, “There was nothing solid, you must understand, Harry. There were a few attacks and incidents over the years by his wraith, but he was never a threat like he had been before.”

“Those incidents. They wouldn’t happen to be things like Danny’s first, second and fifth years, would they?”

Lily shifted guiltily. “Yes. We didn’t want to worry you, or your sister.”

“You didn’t think it important to know?! Danny is our brother! We knew something had happened, but you were all silent about it! We had thought it might have been ex-Death Eaters!” Harry shouted, furiously.

James had a severe look on his face and admonished Harry, “You did not need to know. There was nothing you could have done, and it was handled by adults. There’s no need to shout, son.”

Harry settled back down in his seat, still angry at being withheld information. He was a grown man and the fact that they were _still_ continuing to treat him as a child grated at him.

Lily continued, saying, “Dumbledore is getting old, Harry. I know I’ve mentioned in our letters that he has been stepping down from some of his roles, and it doesn’t look like he will be able to fight, unlike the first war. He just recently celebrated his 133rd birthday, and he’s just not as spry as he used to be. So, Danny will sort of be leading the Order during any conflicts, since he has so much experience and will be a good symbol, going forward.”

Harry couldn’t find an argument with that. Danny, after he had graduated, went into the Hit Wizards but did not stop there. He continued to not only work in Britain but convinced that Ministry to allow him to be loaned out to other countries that were facing dangerous criminals or humanitarian crises. Danny had done a lot of good, and Harry was proud of his brother.

“Dumbledore won’t fight at all?” asked Harry.

“Doubtful,” replied Lily. “Unless something goes entirely wrong, and Dumbledore is already there, he won’t partake. His knowledge remains unparalleled, but his body is betraying him.”

“Well, thanks for the warning, I guess,” Harry said, lamely.

James cleared his throat. “It’s not just a warning, Harry. We want you to come back home, for the duration of the war. It’s dangerous to be out on your own; you may be targeted.”

“I can’t just up and move my life,” retorted Harry. “I have friends here. I have a business. Besides, I don’t even go by my name here. By the way, how did you find me?”

James shrugged. “Family blood tracking ritual.”

“Well, I won’t have to worry about Voldemort using that, will I?” Harry asked, rhetorically.

“No,” Lily replied. “I suppose not. But there are other ways. Besides, it’s better to be with your family during these times.”

“So, for safety, you want me to go into a war zone? Just so I am clear.” Harry asked, dryly.

James let out a loud laugh. “Sounds ridiculous when you put it that way. But, after living through the first war, we learned it’s important to stay close to your family.”

Lily continued, pleadingly, “Please come home, Harry. We don’t want to worry about you, when you are halfway around the world, by yourself. And I am sure, you don’t want to be worrying about us as well.”

Harry sighed. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to talk it over with Lauren. I can’t just make that decision without her.”

“Lauren?” asked Lily.

“My fiancée,” clarified Harry.

James gave a congratulatory smile and said, “That’s wonderful!”

Lily looked hurt. “When did this happen?”

Harry fidgeted, realizing that that could have been revealed better. Much better. “I proposed, ah, two months ago. We were going to visit for Christmas! I swear!”

James looked over at Lily and saw her expression. “Well, uh, congratulations anyway! And yes, of course, bring Lauren too!”

“I will have to talk to her about this. She can’t just stop managing the company.” Before anyone could interrupt, Harry continued, “I will talk to her tonight. How about we get together for dinner, here at say 7 pm tomorrow?”

“That sounds good, son.” Replied James.

Mum had yet to speak but nodded along.

“Oh, before I forget,” James said, “what is the name of your company? I don’t think I’ve ever heard it.”

“Oh, sorry. That’s my fault, I had forgotten to say. It’s called Powered Technologies.”

After showing them out of the house and saying goodbye, Harry wandered back into the kitchen and stared at his empty cup of tea.

War wasn’t coming. War was here.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, when Lauren finally arrived home, Harry was still sitting at the kitchen table.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Evening, love.”

“Why am I not currently dragging you out of your lab?”

“It’s been a confusing day.”

“Your experiment today wasn’t a success?”

“Oh, it was. The signal was received clearly, I just need to figure out how to make sure the information doesn’t get scrambled. Just some fine-tuning I hope.”

“Then what’s the matter? You seem…” she trailed off, as she looked at him inquisitively. “Not upset, but disturbed?”

Harry nodded gravely. “You should sit.”

Lauren carefully pulled out a chair and sat down. “What’s the matter?”

“My parents came by today. Apparently, Voldemort is alive, and war will be starting soon.”

Lauren gasped. “War? They’re certain?”

“Apparently. The newspapers don’t mention it, but my parents are highly connected. I assume everyone is trying to keep it hush-hush until the Ministry has something good to report.”

“How did they find the house? We paid a lot to keep the house off government records and paid a fortune in security.”

“A blood ritual that’s used for tracking family.”

“British using a ritual? Seems unlikely to me.”

Harry let out a quiet snort. “Yes, the British tend to hate rituals. Most Western Europeans really.” He trailed off for a moment before saying, “They want me – us – to move back to Britain, likely into a safe house.”

“What?!”

“They didn’t give any details, but I imagine for the length of the war. I invited them over to dinner tomorrow.”

“But- but- The company! My job! Your job! We can’t just leave, without warning, for years! It’s ridiculous!”

Harry shrugged. “I know. I told them that, and I said I would discuss it with you.”

“Damn right, you will. I don’t see how we could just leave. Besides, we are perfectly safe in North America. You don’t go by Harry Potter, and there is no reason to target me.”

“I know, you are right. I think we may need to visit for a little while at least. Think of it as an engagement announcement?” Harry said, halfheartedly.

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Your parents are being ridiculous.”

“Irrational, maybe. They just want the whole family to be closer during the war. That’s not, in and of itself, a bad thing.”

“Sounds like they want peace of mind, just for themselves.”

Harry let out a sigh. “My parents aren’t the same as yours, love.”

Lauren scowled, as she always did when her parents were mentioned. “I think that means I have good insight into this.”

“No,” Harry denied, “You just like to see it your way, love. Let’s meet with my parents, and you can form your own judgement of them.”

“Fine, we’ll have them for dinner tomorrow. Show off your lab, maybe? Convince them we don’t need to uproot our life?”

“That will be perfectly fine.” Harry rose from his seat and walked around the table to give Lauren a hug and a kiss.

Lauren relaxed in his arms and said, “I know I’m being too harsh on them. It’s just – well – you know…”

Harry _did_ know. Lauren’s father abandoned her and her mother took all their money and fled the country so that he could live just for himself. With prostitutes. Lots and lots of prostitutes. Lauren’s mother, on the other hand, was a classic narcissist. She controlled every aspect of Lauren’s childhood, everything was about her, nothing was ever her fault, etc. When Lauren went to university, she moved out and never looked back.

When he had first told Lauren about his parents, she immediately classified them as bad, due to her own experiences. Unfortunately, Harry had not known about her parents at the time, and that allowed that thought to sink in.

Lauren was a wonderful person. And he was in love with her, completely. _But_ , she was a very stubborn and headstrong individual. This meeting would be good for her – it would be good for everyone really.

As Harry held her, he said, “Why don’t I go grab some takeout for dinner, while you take a shower and destress a little bit. We’ll have a nice night in, you can tell me all about your day, and we can face tomorrow together.”

She smiled, tiredly. “Sounds like a plan, hun.”


End file.
